Project C
by Hanari502
Summary: When a surprise inspection for the Keroro platoon turns into a dangerous criminal capture mission Keroro worries about losing his life and his job as he tries to defend his planet from the deadly Keronian prison escapee known as Project C. Contains Orikeros, Minor OCxCanon shipping, Violence and violent language.
1. Things you'll need to know

Hello everyone. I have risen from the depths of my three-year slumber to bring yet another Keroro-verse centered epic that will hopefully amuse and entertain you.

But first things first. Formalities.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Keroro Gunso. Mine Yoshizaki is the only one who can hold that title. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is written with good intentions.

This story is a separate storyline version of my previous story "Operation Chizuzu and Mizuzu". Some characters have been removed, the plot has been dramatically shifted, a different adventure awaits with new developments and it holds absolutely no connections to the before mentioned story other than occasional character mention.

**Warning:**

There will be blood, war flashbacks, mentions of character death, real character death, non-incredibly-descriptive gore, and violent language.

I have grown and taken time to reflect on my story writing skills and improve them.

Before I begin with the story, however, there is some information on the new characters in question that you'll need to know. So this chapter serves as the index and glossary to the story. All of the following is story essential and, in its own right, is a story of its very own.

The following characters and story concepts are all original designs and descriptions that came from my imagination and are not canon. Please do not use these characters without my consent or take them for your own. I have worked far too hard on them in the past years to tolerate such disrespect.

* * *

**Information and Cast List**

Within the Keron Army exist many branches of military operations. There are branches designed for sciences and technology, weaponry advancement, research and recon, information gathering, medicine, and so on and so forth. And then there are specialty platoons, such as Invasion platoons, Recon and Scouting platoons, Emergency Medical squads, and Capture Squads.

**The Sokuku Platoon** is platoon number 23 out of 59 platoons chosen to specialize in Capture and Containment, a place highly noted for its high danger content. Only the bravest and special few can get chosen or apply for a squad in this place. and very few make it past the first application process. Each capture squad is run by a veteran Keronian who has won at least ten invasion battles and is no less than a Major in rank. These squads go around and gather up escaped convicts and general threats to the Keron army that are far out of the hands of the space police. Capture Squads earn the third highest ranking pay of the Keron Army, right below Military Elites and Emergency Medic squads.

**The Sokuku Platoon**

**In order of Rank**

**A picture of the platoon minus Sokuku can be found in my profile. While viewing my profile please view it as it's permanent link so you are redirected to the correct picture.**

**Sokuku**: The General of Chizuzu's platoon and official captain of all of their missions. He rules the platoon with an iron fist, when he's even out of his room. He is seen very little and rarely makes appearances around the base, opting to place Merere in charge of the platoon, being as though she is the highest ranking officer and everyone seems to listen to her. He speaks to the platoon through a series of messages sent via text that pop up on screens throughout the base, connected to the communicators in each of the platoon members headgear/hats. When he does leave his room, on the off-chance that the platoon cannot handle a capture or mission to his standards, he exudes an aura of fear and respect that can strike terrifying fear into the hearts of the most battle-worn soldiers. His disposition comes off as genuine and warm, but it is obvious he holds a fiery strength and sense of duty behind his words. He does not tolerate failure and will not hesitate to put anyone who does not live up to his high standards in their place. His weapon of choice is a Cutlass and his colour scheme is dark olive-green. There is no art of him as of yet.

**Merere**: The dark caramel coloured Lieutenant of the Sokuku Platoon. Merere takes her job very seriously...when her fiancée isn't around to get her hopelessly drunk. When she's not dancing to club music or getting wasted in bed with Largo, she keeps track of almost everything that goes on in the platoon base, from computer diagnostics to where their next target is. In her early years she had a chip installed in her headgear that enables her to connect with technological devices via wifi, which has come in handy countless times both in the base and on the field. Her blue eyes are always scanning the information that flows through the Keron Army databases, when she's sober, and change according to which screens she happens to be looking at. When an occasional tendency to play hooky to her responsibilities comes up (Mostly due to Largo being around) Chizuzu becomes the acting head of the platoon in her stead. The General knows about her mild alcoholism but sees no means to stop it if she does her job efficiently. Which she does. Her weapon of choice is a stun gun.

**Chizuzu**: The pretty purple Sergeant Major of the Sokuku Platoon. She's not actually purple she's grey,but she wears a lot of purple. Chizuzu suffers from haptephobia, the fear of physical contact, because she was often abused when she was younger by a Keronian that is now in jail (See story: Operation Chizuzu and Mizuzu for reference.) and can only handle physical contact when there has been pre-approved consent from the person she touches. If she is approached by anyone she is not comfortable with, or touched by anyone without her permission, she has a mild panic attack and often withdraws herself from the person or situation. This has gotten better throughout the years but is still a problem for her. As she grew older she had come to develop what would later become clear as telekinesis, which has proven an invaluable asset to her job and has become so crucial an ability that it has become its own battle tactic. She is very gentle and polite and speaks with formality and grace. She is often seen either meditating in her room or looking after the twins. She tends to dote on the rest of the platoon and has become somewhat of a den mother to them, even though she's younger than both Fukiki and Merere. She is the only one in the platoon with a connection to the Keroro platoon which will be explained later as the story develops.

**Fukiki**: Fukiki is the pale tan expressiveless Corporal of the Sokuku platoon. He used to be very talkative and accomplished assasin that specialized in missions on dry desert-like planets until an initial run in with Project C left him so emotionally and physically damaged to the point where he refused to come out of his room after his initial medical treatment because of his failure in the mission. The accident left him so scarred that he refused to speak again until Project C is dead, in order to cope with the damage the failure had to his personal code of honor. He can't walk or go anywhere without his bandages constantly covering virtualy every fiber of his being, which he has figured out how to turn into weapons with the slightest flick of his wrist. All in all, the accident left him more accomplished and dangerous than before. He has an overprotective 'Big Brother' complex when it comes to Chizuzu and will go out of his way sometimes to prevent her from going near

**Zumimi and Kumimi**: Private First Classes Zumimi (Green hat) and Kumimi (Blue hat) are little orange twin devils in the platoon. They were raised from birth in a very military-run family with very strict military rules, but then again they kind of had to, considering their father was a highly ranked military officer. Their personalities are drastically different. Zumimi is very calculative and mature for his age where Kumimi wants to do nothing but eat and sleep and laze around all day every day. When Zumimi signed them up for the army Kumimi came to the realization that he wasn't necessarily up to military standards and, wanting to make his brother and father proud of him, ended up signing himself up for experimental testing. They ended up injecting a solution of Space-Cerberus DNA into him that had him go though an entire days worth of excruciating pain before the solution settled in his body and ended up modifying his physical build and behavioral patterns. His teeth grew sharper, his reflexes faster, his sense of smell enhanced, and he gained the ability to roar sonic shockwaves. The tests also increased his anger issues,which are being controlled by his collar which is connected to his brothers wristwatch. Zumimi wears a fake fang to identify with his brothers struggle as a sign of respect.

**Outsiders**

**Largo**: Largo isn't even in the Keron army. He's engaged to Merere and works as a freelance detective on Keron. He gets paid horribly and is a really terrible pervert who shows up at the base to get Merere drunk, have sex with her, annoy virtually everybody and fuck up their machines, and piss Chizuzu off with his complete lack of respect for everyone in the platoon. They all kind of hate him, except for Merere. She can't hate him. The sex is too good.

**Antagonists**

**Project C/Coruru**: Project C, original name Coruru, is the current antagonist of this story. He is a dangerous experiment created by Keron Labs that ended up getting loose and going on a rampage, killing and destroying three planets all on his own. He is responsible for Fukiki's damages and must be taken down at all costs. The last place he was seen heading towards was Pekopon. There are only three things that are going through his warped mind at all time. Seek. Kill. Destroy. There is no mercy in Project C's mind. Only destruction lay in his wake. Can the combined powers of the Keroro platoon and the Sokuku platoon stop him?

Well...

That's why you're here isn't it. You're here to find out.


	2. The Inspection

***~Chapter 1~***

**Inspection**

* * *

"Corporal Giroro! Sergeant Major Kururu! Private Second Class Tamama! Lance Corporal Dororo! Report to the base immediately!"

It was unusual for Keroro to hold a meeting so late in the day. Normally around this time he would be too busy trying to catch up on missed Admiral Geroro episodes, or surfing Amazon for a new model kit, to really care about an invasion plan. But when the message went out for all platoon members, even Dororo, to head to the base, it was obvious something serious was going on. Giroro was the first of the frogs to arrive, followed shortly by Tamama, and then Kururu who took his sweet ass time getting all the way up to Keroro's room. Dororo was nowhere to be found.

"Jeez, the one time I actually need him and he doesn't even show up..." Keroro crossed his arms and paced back and forth in front of the other three. "Not cool, de arimasu. Can't he see this is an emergency."

"He'll get here when he needs to." Giroro reassured him, mildly aggravated at the fact that he was pulled out of his tent just as he was beginning to relax for the day. "An assassin always arrives when he is needed, remember?"

"But I need him noooooowwwwww" Keroro childishly whined "I got a letter from headquarters about an inspection and if he's not here when the inspection starts they could dock my pay!"

Kururu interrupted him "Or they could fire you and put me in charge, Kuku~"

"You're not helping!" Keroro started to panic. If he failed this inspection they would take him off of Pekopon for sure. Which meant he'd never be able to see Fuyuki again. He'd never be able to build his gunplas at his leisure again! "What am I going to dooooooo!"

"You could calm the fuck down for starters..." Giroro shot out "What time is the inspection anyway."

"Ah...that's uh..." Keroro looked at the clock on his wall. It was almost four o clock "It's in ten minutes."

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU CALL US HERE ON SUCH SHORT NOTICE?!"

"Gunso-san that's not enough time for us to get ready!"

"Ku-"

"SILENCE." Keroro yelled. Immediately the three frogs stiffened. "I understand that the amount of time we have is short...but that does not mean we can't at least pretend that we've made progress de arimasu! All we have to do is make whoever's inspecting us think that we've been productive in our invasion and we'll be home free!"

There was a small silence as Giroro and Tamama exchanged worried glances. Tamama was the first to speak "So...how do we do that?"

"By doing exactly what we have done this whole time, de arimasu!"

Giroro nearly dropped to the floor at the response. Tamama hung his head in shame and Kururu just stood and laughed at Keroro's expense, until Keroro continued.

"Giroro. You're a weapons expert, so you just have to show them our weaponry and machines and explain them in detail!"

Giroro took a second to think about the idea "...That...might work..."

"Kururu! You can show them your inventions and impress them with all the cool stuff you've made in the past few years!"

"Ku, of course I'll impress them. I _am _amazing after all."

Finally he turned to Tamama. "And you, private Tamama, can display your amazing martial arts skills and tell them that's the training we've done!"

He lit up at the idea "Gunso-san you're a genius!"

"But what are you going to do?" Kururu interrupted, saccharine sarcasm dripping from his voice "What _amazing_ skills are you going to display, oh wonderful leader~"

"Easy! I'm going to-"

Before he could finish his sentence a beam of light came down from the ceiling, leaving an irate looking caramel coloured keronian with a clipboard standing in front of the near-complete platoon. She cleared her throat and looked the platoon over, looking back at her electronic clipboard and raising her eyebrow.

"Isn't there supposed to be five of you?"

No sooner had it escaped her mouth that the light blue Lance Corporal promptly dropped from the ceiling, bringing down one of the tiles with him as it fell with a rattle. He stood up straight and saluted while Keroro thanked his lucky stars.

"I have arrived, de gozaru."

The inspecting keronian looked less than impressed as she wrote something down on the clipboard and tossed it upwards only for it to vanish. "Cute. Alright, line up."

The platoon quickly formed a line and saluted her. Her eyes danced over the platoon, the small rectangles in them changing from member to member as she mentally reviewed each of their bios. "I'm gonna make this short and I'm not gonna repeat it so pay attention. My name is Lieutenant Merere and I'll be conducting your inspection today. I don't actually want to conduct this inspection but it just so happened that your position was 'convenient' enough for headquarters to shoot my ass down here. To be perfectly honest, if it wasn't for one of my platoon members recognizing your name on the mission roster, I wouldn't even be here right now."

The platoon exchanged nervous glances. Giroro was the first to speak "Who was it that recognized us?"

"Doesn't matter." Merere looked around at Keroro's room, making mental notes of it, and then turned to Keroro himself. "If you'd show me to your real base, that would be great. I'm on a tight schedule after all."


	3. The Recall

***~Chapter 2~***

**Recall**

* * *

The base tour was short, as the inspector promised. Keroro tried to sweet talk her for a majority of the walkaround, to no avail. She seemed to be near avoiding long conversations, only asking a couple of short questions like "Are they up to date." And "Do you do this daily?"

Both of which, or most of which, were answered with an embarrassed no from Keroro.

Finally they made it to the heart of the base, the control room. She walked around and inspected the consoles, making mental notes of how each one seemed to be customized to the keronian they belonged to.

"You seem to be down here a lot, considering the wear and tear of the consoles." She ran a hand over what was Keroro's main console top "This is your monitoring room right? What do you monitor so often?"

"Ah. Well...A lot of weird stuff happens here...de arimasu" Keroro walked forwards. The rest of the platoon had been lost at various points in the tour, their attention being elsewhere, until it was just Keroro and Merere left. "We kind of watch over different points of the city and prevent Pekopon from getting blown up, de arimasu. You'd be surprised how often it happens."

"But you're an invader..." She walked out from behind the console. "Shouldn't you be trying to invade them with force?"

"Yeah well we tried that in the beginning once and it didn't really work out..."

"So you gave up?"

"No we didn't give up!"

"But you stopped invading."

"We're still invading, de arimasu!" He tried to reason with her "We just...ah...found that it's easier to invade the planet uh...slowly...without the Pekoponians knowing...at first. But we'll surprise them when they least expect it!"

She raised an eyebrow "Have they been expecting it for the past six years you've been here?"

He scratched his head "Well uh...no not really...I wouldn't say expecting us..."

"I've seen enough." She twisted one of her headphones and a clipboard appeared out of nowhere. She turned to him Get the rest of your platoon. Make it fast."

* * *

It took nearly a half an hour for the Keroro platoon to regroup in the control room. They stood in a line while Merere stood in front of them, eyes darting back and forth between each member.

"I'll be frank." She started "Your platoon has amazing potential. Your individual abilities are impressive and, from what I've gathered, your personal skills and know how are top notch for each of your respective fields."

Keroro and Tamama grinned at each other while Giroro and Dororo gave each other a hopeful nod. Keroro was right, they had this inspection in the bag.

"_However_." She continued "Your execution of your invasion and your lack of any actual progress, aside from the construction of this one base, is horrible. Just...really horrible. So horrible it's as if there's been almost no attempt at an invasion at all."

Keroro jumped out of the line to try to bargain with her "B-but we're impressive right?"

She ignored him completely, obviously agitated. "I'm in no position to do anything here. I can't give a final answer, I don't have that kind of authority. So I'm putting you all under quarantine until I can get a verdict from someone with that kind of power."

The verdict spawned a variety of reactions from the platoon. Giroro started yelling at Keroro about how incompetent he was as Keroro fought back at him, Tamama started crying about never being able to see Momoka again, and Kururu wasn't really showing any outward turmoil.

Merere stood to the side of the platoon and watched them panic in their own way, twisting one of her headphones and writing down notes on her clipboard before it disappeared, no doubt back to her own base. Dororo approached her.

"Merere-dono." He began "Are you sure that there is no way for you to reconsider your decision?"

"Afraid not."

"Then. Where are we going to be quarantined to, if I may ask."

The rest of the platoon stopped panicking at the question and focused on the two, eager to hear the answer.

"My ship has enough room to house another platoon, for the time being." She turned to the rest of them. "Our General is a high enough rank to pass a permanent verdict on what to do with you guys, even though we're kind of busy as it is but...whatever."

After a moment of silence Tamama spoke up "So...how long are you going to hold us?"

"Dunno." She put a hand to her headphones "Hey yo twerps. Got a platoon here that's on quarantine. You can beam up six Keronains right?"

A somewhat muffled "_I'd be disappointed in us if we couldn't_" and "_Hell yeah we can_" was heard before all six of the keronians disappeared from the base in a teleport beam, only to end up in the middle of another more modernly designed control room.

Merere scoffed and spread out her arms in a mock-welcome "Welcome to your temporary home boys. Try not to gawk."


	4. The Revelation

***~Chapter 3~***

**Revelations**

* * *

"T-temporary home?!" Keroro gawked at her "We're going to be here forever?!"

"No..." Merere gave him a dead stare,eyebrow twitching slightly "Its a figure of speech...and temporary...do you even listen when people talk?"

_"YOOOOOOOOOOO CAPTAAAAAIN"_

A loud yell shot out of one of Merere's headphones, causing her to jerk and flinch at the sudden assault on her ears. A hovering keyboard appeared in front of her, quickly followed by a large screen containing the faces of two bright orange Keronian tadpoles.

"Oh hey look they're alive..." The one with the blue hat pointed out as he bit into a strange looking yellow fruit, his tone lazy and dismissive.

"It's because we're great at what we do." The other one responded in a very matter-of-fact tone. It was obvious that out of the two on the screen he was the more diligent one.

"Well it woulda been cool if at least one of 'em died."

"It would not have been cool! It would have been terrible and we would have had to deal with another corpse!"

"Death by teleportation though...that'd be some way to go"

"I'll show you death by teleportation if you don't shut up."

Merere cleared her throat to get their attention, to no avail. The Keroro platoon just stood and watched dumbfounded as these two boys argued with each other. It was only when they resorted to petty hat-pulling and mild violence that she decided to raise her voice

_"TWERPS"_

They stopped and snapped to attention with a "YES MA'AM"

"Shut up!" She turned to the Keroro platoon, apologizing to them for their behaviour before turning back with a commandeering gaze and tone. "What's the status of Project C?"

The one on the right, the one with the green hat, responded immediately. "There is still no activity from Project C. It's location has not changed and there have been no signs of movement. We are currently still attempting to get a lock on it, Ma'am!"

"Keep me updated with everything you have. We're going to be housing another platoon for a short amount of time and under no circumstance should we get lazy and lose track while they are here. Understood?"

They spouted a "Yes Ma'am!" Before closing their screen, leaving the floating holographic keyboard in its stead. Now that the screen was clear, the Keroro Platoon had an opportunity to actually assess their surroundings. They teleported into the center of what seems to be a teleporter room (gee who would have thought). Everything was made of very well-kept chrome and steel plating with very modernized and rounded designs. There was even a window with a view of Pekopon, which seemed very very far away from their current position. Giroro was the first to speak.

"They listen to you so well, for children." Giroro offhandedly commented

"Yes, well, they're supposed to. We've been together a long time." She shot back, opening up another screen. "Relationships in platoons are built on trust and respect. If they can't trust me to do my job then how will they be able to respect me as their superior."

"That is an excellent philosophy, de gozaru." Dororo chipped in.

"Yeah it's too bad all platoons can't be like that..." Tamama eyed Keroro who became immediately enraged.

"What are you trying to say?!" He combated "I do my job just fine de arimasu!"

"No you don't!" Giroro hit him in the back of his head. "And that's exactly why we're here!"

Merere proceeded to type out a texting conversation with someone on the other line as Keroro tried to plead his case to his irate corporal. Kururu, who had been listening intently to the twin keronians and their description of the 'Project C', decided to approach her about it.

"Ku-ku...so. You've been assigned to Project C?"

"Yes. It is our responsibility and we're handling it." she cracked her knuckles as she awaited a response from the other side, turning to him. "So don't even think about interfering while you're here."

He chuckled "Who, me? I would never think of interfering~"

"I'm serious." She growled at him and turned back to the screen to type a response. "I know who you are, what you did to get yourself demoted, and what you can do. If you step out of line on my ship I _will_ have you dealt with. We're not a pansy invasion squad. We're a capture squad. And trust me, " She turned to him with a dark look in her eye "We know how to deal with Keronians that step out of line."

He made an irritated sound and backed away from her hesitantly. This wasn't someone he could mess with easily. Though, he always loved a challenge. He smirked at the thought. Dororo and Tamama exchanged glances as they watched the exchange. Merere flipped the screen off and turned to the whole platoon.

"I called my second in command to keep watch over you while I bring the files to our higher up. Just a heads up though, if you lay a finger on her you might get murdered by our Corporal, so I'd advise against physical contact."

"Some jealousy issues perhaps~?" Kururu mockingly asked only to be blatantly ignored.

"You should probably thank her while she's here." Merere added as she headed out of the room "She's the reason you're all in this mess in the first place. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a report to file."

And with that she was gone, leaving a worried Keroro platoon in the middle of the teleporter room.


End file.
